


The Choice

by J_Squared



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Theo, Beta!Jackson, First Kiss, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Stiles, Possessive!Derek, Scenting, Self Lubrication, alpha!Derek, jealous!Derek, jealous!Jackson, jealous!theo, masterbaition, reference to knotting, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Squared/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: Jackson, the douchebag; Theo, the whore; or Derek, the loner.Stiles heat was coming up and he had to choose between the three.Let the courting championship begin!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is one of the many many fic ideas I've been playing with during my break from "Plenty of Omega to go around". I will be going back to that fic, just lately I have no inspiration for it. So I'll be doing some side fics and adding to my main one whenever I come up with something.
> 
> And again, I don't have a beta so if there are mistakes in grammar and stuff, I'm sorry :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one tho!  
> -J
> 
> (P.s. If you haven't read my last fic, you should. It's nice and long ;)-)

The echo of the microphone sounded out against the noise filled assembly hall, quieting down the excited chatter of the students.

"Yes yes, settle down. I know your all very excited about heat week coming up." The principle began as he waited for the last of the sounds of the students to die off.

"So, as you all know it's the schools number one priority to ensure that any unmated omega is provided with a selection of well capable wolves to assist them through their heat in a couple of weeks. This year will be no different."

"Each omega will be presented with a possible three wolves to choose from. The three will have the opportunity to court the omega in the weeks leading up to their heat, but only one will be chosen by the omega at the end."

"We base the selection process off of 'ABO's genetics and scent' recognisers therefore instinctually the wolves and omegas will be compatible. This also removes any risk of favouring wolves over other ones."

"Each omega and their respective wolves will receive a sheet delegating this to them, and very rarely have we ever had a wolf or omega reject one another on instinct alone. But if problems do arise, were the couples don't fit together on a personal level, we as a school will cater to that and revoke the right to court."

The principal sorts through the sheets he has in his hand, checking to make sure he has covered everything.

"That seems to be all. In a couple minutes your teachers will start to escort you to homeroom were you will be made known of your pairings. Goodluck everyone."

And with that, the principal left the stage and the loud excitement of the students once again filled the assembly hall.

\-----

"Stiles." The teacher said as he placed down the envelope on his desk.

The envelop was a plain white one that just said his name on the front in neat handwriting. This was the slip of paper he'd been waiting all year for and now that it was here, Stiles felt like throwing up.

The sheet itself wasn't scary, it was what it entailed. What if the wolves on the sheet didn't like him. What if all three choice to reject the right to court and Stiles was left alone during heat week. He couldn't go through that alone. He's heard of omegas seriously hurting themselves as they looked for things to ease the burn with.

No, Stiles couldn't think like that, he had to think positively. So he started to list all the possible candidates in his head as he opened the envelope.

Danny, everyone loves him.

Brett, he has an amazing body.

Aiden, rumour his he's hung like a horse.

Boyd, it's no rumour, Stiles knows he's hung.

And with that, the slip of paper had been removed from the envelope and Stiles could now see the names of his three wolves.

Jackson Whittemore (B), Theo Reaken (A), Derek Hale (A).

Stiles heart dropped. They were all awful!

Jackson, he'd been a douche to Stiles ever since they first met in kindergarten. He knocked over Stiles juice box on purpose, and now they aim to make each other's lives hell.

Theo, he's just known as the schools slut. He's been with nearly every omega in school. He's tried it on with Stiles on numerous occasions, but he had some dignity, so politely told him were to shove it. Stiles couldn't even entertain the idea of allowing Theo anywhere near him, letting the smug prick feel like he's won.

And finally Derek. To be honest Stiles knows very little about the mysterious lacrosse player. He keeps to his own pack, and has never even acknowledged Stiles' existence. Not through his lack of trying though, cause Derek was hot and Stiles used to stalk him. But of course when that went nowhere, he gave up and just decided to wait to heat week, praying that maybe it would lead to his possible mate.

But now that the candidates are in front of him, it seems super unlikely.

"Right class," the teacher begun as he took his seat at the front of the class room, "now that you all have your wolves, you can make your way to the mixer in the gym and find them. Remember, you must give each wolf a chance to court you, so evenly spread your time amongst the three." And with that, he gave a nod and students began to quickly leave the classroom in excitement.

Stiles was a lot less forthcoming with his emotions. He slowly made his way to the gym, looking around, not for one of the wolves, but instead Scott. He really needed a bro hug right now.

"I knew you had a thing for me."

Oh no, this can't be happening. Stiles turned to see a smug looking Jackson leaning against the lockers outside the gym.

He dramatically sighed as he continued to walk towards he gym.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." Jackson began as he caught up to Stiles and took hold of the omegas arm, forcibly turning him around.

"Get off asshole." Stiles hissed as he pulled his arm from the betas grasp.

"Jeez Stilinski, calm down." Jackson said with a huff. "I'm only messing with you."

"Yeah. Like you always do." Stiles bit as he rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?"

Jackson looked at a Stiles then towards the gym. "We're meant to spend sometime together. See if we think we're compatible." Jackson offered.

Stiles just let out an obnoxious laugh. "I already know the answer to that."

Jackson physically looked taken back and hurt for a second before the obnoxious douchebag look came back.

"I'm sure that's all you dream about, right Stilinski. Me bending you over," Jackson was starting to get closer to Stiles, slowly backing him up against the lockers, "having my way with you."

Stiles was now pressed up against the lockers, breathing heavy at Jacksons show of dominance. The betas body was mere inches from his own, the heat radiating off of him making his mind go slight fussy.

Jackson smirked at the shocked face of the omega, leaning in and whispering in his ear, "told you." Before backing off and heading into the gym.

Stiles stood there breathing heavy, thighs slightly damp, as he tried to recover from how aroused he was. To his defence, he was a virgin so any mention of sex makes him go weak in the knees.

Just when he felt like he'd recovered, he felt eyes on him. He looked round to the culprit and wasn't too surprised to find a smug looking Theo watching him.

He openly scented the air before commenting, "Starting all the fun without me I see." He walked up to Stiles and filled the space Jackson had left. "It's ok, I can catch up if you want?" He said with a smirk as he looked down at Stiles mouth.

There was silence between them as they shared breaths. Stiles blames it being so close to heat week for his lack of resistance to both of the self entitled douchebags. He wanted to tell them both were to shove it, but couldn't bring himself to. So instead he stood there, silently pleading for both more and less.

"Well?" Theo asked in a seductive whisper, lightly rubbing his nose against Stiles'.

Stiles cleared his throat as he tried to speak with confidence.

"We didn't do anything."

His voice cracked. He failed.

Theo was obviously loving the effect he had on Stiles, smirking down at the omega.

"No but you wanted to." He said with a clear nod in the direction of Stiles' slick sodden underwear. "Needa make sure I stay in the running."

And without second guessing himself, Theo quickly goes for Stiles throat, intend on marking him with his scent, maybe even making the needy omega cum from that alone.

Stiles let out a loud whimper at the expected pleasure, but instead of feeling Theo's hot tongue against his neck, he heard the sound of a warning growl.

Both Theo and Stiles heads shot up to look at a jealous Derek glaring at them. Well at Theo.

Theo chuckled at the interruption, pulling away from Stiles and crossing his arms at Derek.

"Can we help you?" Theo said with a cocky grin.

"Your turns up." Derek grunted, hands clenched at his side.

"What are we children?" Theo teased.

Derek took a step forward, clearly driven by instinct to protect the omega from another alphas advances. Theo's hands shot up in a half hearted surrender.

"Alright." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I was just getting him warmed up for you."

Theo wasn't gonna fight Derek, Stiles knew that for a fact. If he did, both wolves would lose the right to court Stiles for not being able to control their instincts and putting him in danger.

Before leaving though, Theo turned to Stiles and whispered, "We'll finish this later." And with a wink, the alpha walked towards the gym.

Stiles watched as the alpha walked away. Stiles has never been so turned on in his life, so far all three of the wolves have shown interest in him. Well, Stiles assumed Derek's show of dominance was his way of announcing his interest. But when Stiles turned to find out more, he saw the wolf was gone.

So there Stiles stood in the hallway, with soaked underwear, even more confused on who he should choose for his heat week. All three were definitely capable of turning him on, even if they weren't necessarily the nicest of people.

He was about to join the mixer, intent on still finding Scott, when he realised how he must smell. He needed new underwear.

So with a quick sigh, he hurriedly made his way to the locker room were he knew he kept a spare pair for this very reason. He always did produce a lot of slick when he got excited.

He entered the locker room to the sound of the running showers. He didn't think much of it, making his way to his locker and quickly finding the pair of clean underwear.

He considered changing right then, but in fear that the person showering caught him, he checked to make sure they weren't almost done.

He peaked around the last row of lockers, which gave him a perfect view into the showers, and what he saw made him go light headed.

It was a naked, wet and hard Derek standing under the spray of a shower head. He was quickly fisting his throbbing cock, as the other hand gripped onto the wall for balance.

Stiles was thankful he hadn't seen this sight after he'd changed his underwear, cause it was currently like Niagara Falls between his thighs. But rather than do the decent thing and give Derek some privacy, Stiles watched on as the alpha worked his cock.

The alphas movements were fast and brutal, fisting his cock with clear intention of cuming as soon as possible.

His face was scrunched up, teeth bared, as he jacked himself off with no finesse. Pulling his foreskin back, revealing his glistening head, before returning it.

Stiles was in heaven watching the beautiful piece of flesh being worked so thoroughly.

Only then did Stiles appreciate how long and thick Derek was. His hand was only able to cover just about a third of the cock at a time, as it slid up and down the flesh chasing his orgasm.

Stiles could see Derek was close, his whole body started to go tense. His hand started to clench against the wall, his head landing on top of it, as his toes curled and his knees buckled. Then, cum started to spew from the alphas cock, Derek letting out a grunt of pleasure as the white liquid painted the walls of the shower.

Stiles felt his pussy tingle in pleasure just from the sight, slick running down his thighs.

"Oh my god." Stiles whispered, unable to control himself.

But somehow, even over the sound of the shower, Derek heard him as his head shot up and looked straight at Stiles.

Stiles eyes went wide as he quickly turned and made his way for the exit. He knew how he smelt, but he didn't care. He needed out of there.

Once he'd escaped, he made his way to one of the bathrooms. Luckily because of the mixer, the halls were empty, it saved Stiles from even more embarrassment.

When he made it through the door, he quickly undid his jeans and pulled down his underwear while facing the sink. The sticky fabric peeled from between his thighs as they were pulled down his legs.

He used the dry parts of his underwear to wipe up the quickly drying in slick, first from his legs, then a quick swipe of his pussy.

The overwhelming sensation of pleasure he felt from just a light swipe caused his whole body to vibrate. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure.

So as he pictured a naked Derek pleasuring himself, he used his two fingers to rub against his damp clit and pussy lips.

It only took seconds before Stiles felt his first wave of pleasure, his pussy clenching down, saddened that he was so empty. It always felt like this when Stiles fingered himself. He was never fully satisfied.

Nevertheless, he made quick work of tidying himself up, washing his hands and pussy, before sticking on the new pair of underwear.

Now he really needed to find Scott.

\-----

Turns out Scott was with Isaac during the mixer. He was one of Isaacs compatible wolves, much to Scotts excitement. He's had a thing for the omega for a couple years now.

Stiles couldn't blame him, Isaac was adorable. But nevertheless, Stiles needed bro time and Isaac was in the way of that.

Thankfully it was lunch. Him and Scott always had lunch together, so nows the perfect time to get Scotts opinion on everything.

Unfortunately Scott was preoccupied. Stiles saw this when he entered the cafeteria, he was seated beside Isaac, Liam and Danny - Isaacs other two choices.

At first Stiles felt betrayed by his best friend, but that soon left when he saw how happy he looked beside the omega. Stiles settled on just talking to Scott later that night on Skype, and instead made his way to the library.

Anytime Scott couldn't spend lunch with him, cause he was sick or had detention, Stiles would always go to the library. Not to read necessarily, but to use its vending machine. They always had peanut butter cups.

After a slight struggle with the machine, and a couple angry looks from the supervisor, Stiles took his junk food and made his way for the back corner of the Library. It was always empty so Stiles would be able to play angry birds on his phone without interruption.

Much to his dismay however, his table of choice was already occupied, by Derek.

He tried to make a quite escape, save himself the embarrassment of talking about what he had saw earlier, but unfortunately the wolfs head shots up and caught him red handed.

They stayed there, just looking at each other in silence for a couple seconds, which honestly felt like minutes.

Surprisingly, Derek was the one to break the tension.

"Not very nutritional."

Stiles was confused by Derek's choice of words, quirking his eye brow. With a nod from Derek towards his hand, Stiles let out a huff of laughter.

"Not really, but the diet starts Monday." Stiles joked back.

Derek let out a huff of his own and Stiles counted that as a win.

"Do you want to sit down?" Derek asked.

Stiles couldn't believe how innocent he looked right now. Before he looked like an angry jerk face, but now he seemed like a genuinely sweet guy.

"Uh.. Sure." Stiles said with a smile as he pulled out the seat facing Derek.

Stiles awkwardly drummed his hands against table, looking around at the bookshelves. He then turned back to see that Derek watching him. He laughed awkwardly before opening his Reece's.

He offered one to Derek, he he politely declined.

"No thanks. I don't really eat sweets."

Stiles nodded his head at that. "I can tell. You couldn't have a body like that if-". Stiles stopped himself. Did he really just bring up how he knew Derek had a good body.

Derek just sat facing him with an eyebrow quirked playfully.

"A body like what?" He said with a playful smirk.

Normally Stiles was good with banter, but with the images flying through his head of a naked Derek, he couldn't think straight.

"You know.. Like muscles and strong... Arms, and big shoulders that scream 'look at me I live in a gym'". Stiles laughed awkwardly then banged his head on the table. "Kill me now."

Derek just broke out into a chuckle. "Cute."

"What?" Stiles head shot up at the comment. Did Derek Hale think he was cute?

Derek just shrugged. "I said your cute, when you get all flustered like this."

Stiles blushed at Derek's openness. He took s bite out his peanut butter cup to busy himself.

"Your also cute when your not flustered." Derek added on casually as he leant on the table slightly, elbows supporting his body.

Stiles choked on the chocolate and peanut butter mixture in his mouth as he tried to process what Derek was saying. When he calmed down and was sure he was no longer at risk of dying, he looked into Derek's eyes.

"Thanks."

"You smell good too." Derek whispered.

Stiles eyes went wide as he fidgeted on the chair. He really wasn't expecting Derek to be so open.

"Especially when you look at me. You smell so sweet."

Stiles mouth went super dry as he focused on trying to keep his breathing under control.

"Didn't think you could smell any better. But then I smelt you all worked up in the hall way, I couldn't help myself."

Stiles mouth fell open at the admission, Derek was jerking off because of him!

"Then when I saw you there watching me, I was kinda upset."

Stiles stilled, oh no.

"Not that you were there, clearly enjoying yourself." Derek said with a wink. "But more at the fact, you didn't offer to help."

Stiles didn't know how to respond. One of the hottest guys in the school just told him he'd let him help him cum. Stiles didn't know what to do with himself. When it was clear Derek was waiting for him to speak, he cleared his throat and tried.

"I- I didn't know you'd... Ummm.. Let me?" Stiles said awkwardly, wanting to crawl in a hole and die from his embarrassing behaviour.

Derek smiled at him, loving his reaction. "Not only would I let you, but I'd reciprocate."

If the scent of his slick wasn't already obvious, it was now as it began to soak through his jeans at the admission.

Derek inhaled sharply, eyes flashing red. "You needa be careful, don't think this table could hold both our weights."

Stiles blue omega eyes lit up at the idea of Derek taking him over the table. He gripped the sides of his chair to stop himself from rutting against it.

When Stiles started to gain back some control, he spoke up.

"And here I thought you were the quite, shy type." Stiles joked, a huff of laughter sounding more like pain as he clenched his pussy lips together to stop the stream of slick slipping out.

"Not shy, just reserved. I like to choose who I open up to carefully. Hopefully your the same way." Derek said seductively.

Stiles clenched his legs shut at the sexual connotations behind Derek's words. He wanted so bad for Derek just to take him there and then, but he knew they'd get in trouble if they were caught, and Stiles didn't think he could stay quite during it.

The bell echoed in from the hallway snapping Stiles out of his daze.

"Oh! We should go..." Stiles offered nervously. He didn't really want to go, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer if he stayed.

"Sure."

Stiles stood up from his chair and watched awkwardly as Derek packed away his books. He didn't know if he should stay or go, but 'sure' didn't seem like much of a formal goodbye, so he waited.

"Can I walk you to class?" Derek asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

Stiles blushed at the offer. "Sure."

Both boys broke out into a grin as they made their way between large bookshelves to get to the exit of the library.

Just as they were exiting however, fate decided to through Stiles a curve ball. Jackson and his group decided at that moment to enter the silent room.

Jackson first made eye contact with Stiles, then at Derek. He face was firm as he concealed his emotions - like always. But when Jackson scented the air, their was a fault in his facade as jealousy broke through.

He gave Derek a death stare, one that was filled with both anger and power. Derek's stare back was a lot the same, except instead of anger it was possessiveness. To be honest, Stiles loved the fact both men were fighting over him.

"Stiles. Let me walk you to class." Jacksons voice was gruff and abrupt as he refused to take his eyes from Derek's, that would be considered a show of submission.

Before Stiles could even open his mouth, Derek was already talking.

"I've got that handled." The deepness of his voice carried a threat warning Jackson to back off.

"Didn't ask you Hale." Jackson spat.

"He did ask me first." Stiles rushed out before either wolf could say anything else.

Jacksons hands clenched at his side while Derek tried to conceal his smirk, Stiles was choosing him.

But then Jacksons whole demeanour changed as one of his friends whispered something in his ear. A smirk broke out onto his face as he smugly looked at Derek.

"Ok, but I'll see you in Science right?"

Derek tensed up beside Stiles, he didn't know they shared a class.

Stiles just nodded in affirmation at that, really wanting to go now before he was late. So he made a move to walk past Jackson, but the beta stuck his hand out and looked down for the first time into Stiles eyes.

"Save you a seat?"

The question was a simple one, but held so much significance in the wolf world. He didn't have long to decide, so he chose to play by the rules and give each wolf a fair share of his time.

"Sure." He said with a small smile and walked out.

Derek didn't talk at all as he walked Stiles to class. He was tense the entire way. But when they got outside the classroom, his demeanour changed as he said his goodbyes.

As Stiles watched the alpha walk away from him, and thought about the other two wolves after him, Stiles couldn't help smirk at the idea of heat week. He just had to get there in one piece, and break a few hearts along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so glad you are enjoying this so much already!
> 
> \- J

"I have no clue." Stiles was getting seriously frustrated now.

When Stiles Skyped Scott the night before, he figured they'd get to talk about his problems and what he had to do. But instead, Scott always found a way to bring it back round to Isaac.

"Isaacs in Derek's pack!"

"Isaacs on the lacrosse team and says Jacksons a douche!"

"Isaac was hit on by Theo a lot!"

Stiles should've known Scott would react like an excited puppy to the prospect of sharing a heat with Isaac. He would seriously need more adderall if Scott kept this up.

"Maybe I should text him?" Scott said as he bit his lip.

"Sure." Stiles agreed halfheartedly as he looked down at his nails.

They'd been waiting outside the schools entrance for the last 5 minutes because Scott promised Isaac he'd walk him to class. Stiles was seconds away from storming off and walking to class alone, but what do you know, the omega in question pops into view.

"Finally." Stiles sighed as Scott walked over to greet the omega.

Stiles wasn't really that angry at Scott, he was happy for him. It's just annoying that Scotts entire focus is now on that omega rather than him. But he knew that it would happen sooner or later. Stiles was just hoping it'd be later.

"Hey Isaac." Stiles waves as the omega and alpha approach.

"Hey Stiles." Isaac said with a small smile.

"Let's go?" Scott asked, question mainly directed at Isaac, but Stiles nodded anyways and began walking to homeroom.

Conversation sparked immediately between the two boys who were obviously destined for one another as they repeated all the things they've found out they have in common to Stiles.

"We both love lacrosse."

"Neither of us like cheese."

"The two of us are team Jacob."

Stiles just listened silently, offering some nods and hums to show he was still listening. He couldn't help feel slightly jealous of how easy Scott was finding this whole process, while Stiles still didn't have a clue what to do. If he was honest, Derek was probably in the lead.

\-----

Stiles had completely forgotten about their previous arrangement, only remembering as he walked into the science class and heard his name being called out.

It was Jackson beckoning him over to the vacant seat beside him at the back of the slowly filling classroom.

Stiles knew he had to accept the invitation, he'd already agreed to it the day before. So with a deep breath and the straightening of his posture, Stiles made his way to the seat in question.

"Hey." Stiles said as he put his books on the desk and took the seat.

"Hey Stilinski." Jackson said with a smile, Stiles couldn't get over how smug it looked.

"You better be nice or I'll move." Stiles warned, he's had enough of Jacksons douchebag behaviour. If he wants anywhere near Stiles during heat week, he'd have to work for it. They all would.

Jackson gripped his heart in a fake show of hurt. "When have I ever not been nice to you?"

Stiles rolled his eyes as he began the torrent of Jacksons previous asshole moves.

"You tripped me up as I went down the stairs. You poured chocolate milk all down my top. You filled my book with gum. You put-", Stiles wiggled his butt on the chair to make sure it hadn't happened again, "super glue on my chair. You-".

Jackson interrupted in his attempt to save face, "Was that around the time you tied my laces together from under the bleachers and made me trip down it? Or the time you covered my clothes in glitter after lacrosse? Or even the time you filled my locker with rotten fruit and made it smell all year?"

Stiles let out a smile and huff of laughter at the memories of getting back at Jackson. "They were good like." He said as he shook his head fondly.

"And mine weren't?" Jackson asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"No! Yours were mean." Stiles tried to offer but knew how much of a hypocrite he was being. Jackson gave him a look that showed he thought the same. "Fine! How about a truce? A do over if you will?"

Jackson looked at the omega, watching him for a second, before hissing. "See I dunno Stilinski, I had a lot of fun doing those. You gotta give me something else that's even better for me to want to stop." The end part was said with a smirk towards Stiles.

Fuck. Stiles knew what Jackson was referring to, from the look alone he could tell, that made Stiles' mouth go dry.

"Well? Wanna ditch class and you could show me what's better than me sticking ice down your pants. Maybe something a lot warmer and softer?"

Jackson was mere inches from Stiles' face now. A couple students must be eavesdropping in on their conversation as they've turned towards them. But neither wolf cared, they were too wrapped up in each other.

"I can't fail science." Stiles offered, he knew and out right no would be impossible to do with how wet he was.

"Come on, I know all about biology. I can show you?" Jacksons hand went to Stiles' knee and starting to slowly make his way up to his thigh.

Stiles tensed at first when the warm hand touched him, but with the tingles of pleasure dancing up his skin, he relaxed, practically holding himself back from begging for more.

With the hand only inches from Stiles clothed pussy, that's when the teacher decide to storm into the class room calling out a barrel of instructions.

Stiles quickly sat up straight, Jackson returning his hand to his own books. They were both filled with disappointment at how close they had gotten. The other students who were watching them were just as frustrated when they had to turn back to their desks and listen to the ramblings of an arrogant teacher.

The class dragged by for everyone, but especially Stiles. He kept feeling Jackson watching him, waiting. He was anxious about what would happen after class, Jackson got to close last time to just give up.

When the end of class bell rang out, everyone got up from their seats to pack up and leave, some throwing knowing glances at Stiles and Jackson.

Just when Stiles was about to decide whether or not to go or wait on Jackson, he felt the betas hand on his back, guiding him to the classrooms exited. He whisper in his ear as they went, "I'm gonna ruin that tight pussy of yours."

Stiles was so shocked by his abruptness and eager behaviour that he didn't notice the loud growling in the hallway until Jackson had removed his hand from Stiles back.

Oh shit.

There, against the lockers facing the classroom, stood a furious looking Derek, growling at how close Jackson was to Stiles. He must've heard what Jackson had said as his eyes were glowing bright red.

"It's not heat week." Derek tried to argue rather than rip the beta apart for touching his omega.

"So? What ever happened to testing the merchandise before you buy it. I'm just gonna give Stiles a taste of what he has too look forward to when he chooses me."

Stiles was a little annoyed at Jacksons assumption, but knows it's his way of challenging Derek.

Instead of replying, Derek just growls louder, more threatening.

"Aww is the little alpha scared that his knot won't be as good as mine." Jackson antagonised.

Some members of the surrounding students gasped at Jacksons obvious death wish.

Derek launched himself at Jackson, slamming his head against the lockers. He whispered something into the betas ear before letting go and offering his hand to Stiles.

"Wanna go to the library?" His eyes were still bright red, but the anger in his voice was replaced by something much more gentle.

Stiles looked at Jackson, who was still dusting off his ego and throwing Derek death stares. Stiles didn't know what made him accept Derek's offer; if it was his show of dominance, or his fear that he'd turn around and kill Jackson if he stayed with him. Either way, Stiles took Derek's hand and they made their way to the library.

When they got to the library, Derek directed their bodies to the back of the library, back to the seats from yesterdays.

When Stiles tried to aim for the same chair from the day before, he felt his arm being held back by Derek and moments later his whole body was pushed up against the wall.

He stared dumbfounded into the bright red eyes, which had previously faded away, of Derek. His breath caught on how affected he was by this position.

Derek still left space between himself and the omega, almost as if he was asking permission to touch him so intimately. Before, Stiles knew Jackson and Theo would never give Stiles the choice, the fact Derek was made him even more needy for it.

Stiles reached out and gripped Derek's waist, he softly tugged him forward, Derek happily complying as he slammed his body against Stiles', firmly trapping him to the wall.

There they stayed, looking into each other's eyes, sharing breaths. Derek's heat against him made his whole body tremble. He was sure if Derek hadn't been holding him, his legs would have given out by now.

They were both getting impatient at the closeness not being enough. But Derek was the first to make any physical demand for more as he slowly pushed his crotch firmer into Stiles'.

Stiles whimpered out loud at feel Derek's hard clothed erection so close to his own pussy. He knew his underwear was soddened with slick, and very soon his jeans would be to.

"Stiles." Derek's grunted out. He sounded in pain from holding back so much.

Stiles couldn't form any words, he just made a sound of affirmation that he heard him.

Rather than asking out rightly, Derek focuses on Stiles' lips, whilst licking his own.

With the tight heat, firm pressure and suggestion of a passionate kiss, Stiles moaned with his mouth open slightly.

Derek took that as his opportunity to engage in a life changing kiss with the omega, crushing their lips together and licking his way through the small opening.

At first Stiles went still with shock, of course Stiles has kissed before (if Scott counts?), but this is his first ever romantic one. It made his entire body vibrate with pleasure as his pussy dripped with slick. So when Stiles caught up to what was happening, he tried to reciprocate with as much enthusiasm as he could.

Stiles licked his way into Derek's mouth whenever Derek's had left his own, and like wise. They kept this up, licking, sucking and some biting, for minutes at a time without breaking for breath.

Stiles knew it was sloppy. Stiles knew he seemed inexperienced. But neither him nor Derek cared, they just enjoyed it and shared each other's taste and scent.

Eventually Derek needed even more, and Stiles was more than willing to give it to him. So with a swift movement, Derek's hands cup Stiles' ass and hoist his legs up around his waist. He carries the omega, never once breaking the tongue filled kiss, over to their table and plants him on it, positioning himself in between his legs.

He slowly moved his hands up and down the omegas legs, each stroke getting closer and closer to the warmth of his pussy.

Each time he felt the strong hands of the alpha getting closer to his pussy, a spark of pleasure made him moan. The sound would be quickly swallowed by Derek as he plunged his tongue into Stiles' mouth to silence him.

With the last stroke towards Stiles clothed groin, Derek grabbed at the top of his legs and used his thumb to press firmly at the quickly dampening, searing hot area.

Stiles cried out as he came from the sudden pleasure that he'd never been able to experience on his own. Derek tried his hardest to stop the sound from escaping, but it was no use, the sound of Stiles climaxing echoed the quiet library.

Derek quickly grabbed Stiles, who was still too lost in orgasm bliss to realise what just happened, directing him towards the back exit of the library before anyone could find them.

Stiles slowly came back to reality, body vibrating with pleasure as he realised he was being escorted from the library into a busy corridor. Why was everyone looking at him?

Suddenly Derek stopped and pushed Stiles behind him. He looked up at the dark head of hair, questioning why they stopped. When he realised no response would come, he peaked out from around Derek's side and saw it.

"And here I thought we weren't allowed to give him a teaser?" Theo said with a sarcastic tone to his voice as he looked straight into Derek's eyes.

"You weren't." Derek firmly confirmed, hand tightening on where it still held onto Stiles' hand.

"Now how is that fair?" Theo said with a smirk. "We are all meant to have equal time with him so that he could make an informed decision." The last part was accompanied with a wink at Stiles.

Derek growled at that, pushing Stiles back behind him.

Theo had had enough. "Listen here Hale, you better get your instincts under control or non of us will get to help him through heat week. If you ruin this for all of us, I'll make sure you regret." He whispered the last threat, but with a corridor full of eavesdropping wolves, it's save to say everyone heard.

Stiles was still shocked non the less, inhaling sharply.

Derek must've sensed his worry as he gently rubbed his thumb against Stiles' hand.

"You can go now Theo." Derek warned.

"I'm only leaving so you don't go and screw this up for us Hale." He started to walk past the two wolves, stopping beside Stiles. "I'm going to walk you home ok?"

Derek tensed at the offer.

"But, I have my jeep." Stiles said, silently thankful for the excuse as he didn't want to say no but he knew if he'd said yes, Derek wouldn't have been happy.

"It's fine, Jackson agreed to drive you to school tomorrow." Stiles was shocked at the suggestion the two wolves have been strategising about him. "We wanna spend time with you, but know dumbass over there is gonna try and stop us."

Stiles looked at how tense and furious Derek was. This was a direct challenge to his alpha status. He was just with the omega and now an alpha and beta are attempting to take him, Stiles is surprised by his restraint.

"So see you out front?" Theo offered, firm face, he wouldn't take no.

Stiles knew that he had to say yes, it was in the rules that he had to distribute his time evenly. And since so far neither of the other two wolves have did anything personally to hurt him, just showed anger at Derek's possessiveness, Stiles had no reason not too. Even if he still did believe they were douches.

So with that, Stiles gave a quick nod.

Theo broke into a smirk and headed away, nodding at both him and Derek.

When Stiles turned back round to Derek, he looked distraught. He was hurt Stiles agreed to spend time with the other two wolves.

"Derek? I have to give them the chance, you know I do." Stiles offered silently as he leaned into Derek's ear.

"But I don't have to like it." Derek bit, not at Stiles, but at the situation.

"No you don't. But Theo's right," Derek looked taken back by that, almost betrayed, "you need to calm down with these things." Stiles placed his hands gently on Derek's chest, calming him down. "If you don't, your right to help me will be revoked. I don't want that to happen." Stiles said with a small smile, only for Derek.

Derek returned a small smile of his own.

Deep down Stiles knew until heat week all three wolves will try to charm him out of his pants. He could continue to say he'll hold back or at least make it difficult for them, but he knows that's not true anymore. Stiles wants sex bad, and when the three of them make their interest in him known, all his resolve fades. He's just worried about how Derek in particular will react to that.


End file.
